dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Policy
This page contains information about the policies on the Dragon Blaze Wikia. It functions as a briefing for new Editors. For questions, concerns and feedback, message the admins (Browseitall/). __TOC__ First Words This wikia is a non-profit project. All information is edited by voluntary players. The language used is English. For different language projects, message the Admins. The Korean version of the game is not excluded from this wikia, but everything is about and from the global version of the game, unless stated otherwise. All korean content is to be found on Blog Posts or specially assigned pages. Editor Roles Welcome to the wiki staff, we hope that you decided to be a long-time and active Editor. You are free to come and leave whenever you please. You have no obligations towards the wiki staff, but we would appreciate to know about your current situation and decisions concerning "being an Editor". Editors on this wikia are unoffically divided into two major parties. The all-around Editors and specialized Editors. Both parties are appreciated just as much as the other, and Editors are, in all means, not forced to be or choose to be in one of these specific parties. Admins are usualy all-around Editors while users such as Mizuno Mahou are specialized Editors (Mizuno is unoffically called the "Folio master", since most of the Ally pages were created by him. Big thank you to Mizuno.) The wiki staff always searches for all-around Editors, but we also look for many specialized Editors who focus on specific fields, which will in term reduce the amount of articles that all-around Editors need to worry about. (Please use and keep the Maintenance list updated, in order to follow and keep track of the wikia's current and ongoing reviews. Check out Browseitall's "Important Pages" on his Profile, for additional insight into the works behind he wikia. The page is permanently in a work in progress state.) Naming :For image files, videos and article pages Giving the said objectives the correct name is crucial and every Editor should be aware of our naming policy. This is important because we use Templates for a lot of things, and those can only work if important files/articles are given a correct name. Therefore, following our naming policy is absolutley crucial. Generally, for all types of naming: *Use "_" instead of "-" or similar in case that SPACE is needed. Wikia does it on its own unless something else is input. Spaces are an important factor and should not be neglected as well. *Use game given names *Do not use player/fan given names, or abbreviations *Every file should have a unique name, that cannot be mistaken for any other file ' Naming - Articles ' 1. Allies or Units Ally articles, or any Unit in general, should always be named with their full in-game name. Check the in-game folio and use the displayed name in the grey box above their stat sheet. For example: It is not "Belle" but "Belle Snow". It is certainly not "Awakened Calgar" but "Calgar the Master of Spirits". And the biggest no-go are abbreviations such as "SB" or "Tinu" instead of "Storm Bear" and "Tinuvian the Poison Fang" respectively. It is worth to note though that once the main article is created, you are free to create Redirect pages for aliases. 2. Game Modes Game mode or mechanic articles should be named with the name that the game uses, at best. If the game does not label a name, Editors are free to choose an appropriate name, after discussing the matter with at least one other Editor or Admin. Then it's important to create Redirect pages for other possible names. ' Naming - Files ' 1. Unit Related Any images related to Allies, Keys or other upcoming Unit races should be named as follows: :PAGENAME refers to the main page's name of the unit in question. (eg. Calgar the Master of Spirits is the full page name. Case sensitive!) *PAGENAME icon (for the small, quadratic icon portaits) *PAGENAME (just the PAGENAME followed by file type .gif or .png are taken for the portraits) *PAGENAME release poster (for the english versions of the release posters aka teaser posters) *PAGENAME Key (for a Key Unit's Key) :For further related files read Template:Animation/doc 2. Skill Videos Skill Preview videos for Allies], Keys or other upcoming Unit races should be named: *PAGENAME (Skills) 3. Small Scales Any other sort of file of a small scale (Skill Cards, Buff Icons) shall be named exactly like the in-game client does (with all spaces etc). If the game does not label a name, Editors are free to choose an appropriate name, after discussing the matter with at least one other Editor or Admin (eg. Buff Icons). Abbreviations or player-given names should not be used under any circumstances. 4. Big Scales Any sort of file of a bigger scale (Screenshots, Thumbnails, Advertisement posters, "Throne-room images") should be given a name that is absolutely unique and makes sure that it is impossible for any Editor in the future to coincidentally use the same name for other files. For that we recommend to start such file names with: :A, the article that the image will be used on + B, the shortest possible, but most fitting description/label for what is shown on the screenshot/thumbnail :Example: "Honor Gorge Guild Adventure location" :It is worth to note that names given by the game are always to be capitalized and any other words in small case. more to be added Images New potraits for ally pages Deities and Key units will receive .gif portraits. They are uploaded by the admins! All non-Deity and non-Key allies will receive .png or .jpg portraits. A size of a portrait shall be measured with the background card (about 180x278px). The outer edges of the card set the borders of the image. Images for large allies such as Pirate King Byron shall be cropped in a similar fashion. The left side shall be extended all the way to the left edge of the 2nd passive skill icon. The right side remains as is. The top and bottom shall be extended to a maximum of ~5px. Small allies that exceed the background card, e.g. Fierce Direwolf, shall receive an image that would also be extended to the 2nd passive skill icon, but the icon is not visible in many cases, since A~C allies do not possess passives. The bottom and top shall be cropped without extensions. Finally, large allies are not automatically allies with an unusual, big size. Crop images in the normal way as much as possible, and make light use of the procedure for large allies. Examples for allies that are big in size but undergo the normal procedure: File:Awakened Calgar.gif File:Refuge King Gram.gif File:Patta the Absolute Protector.gif Finally, its trivial, but try to take screenshots where the allies have their eyes open. License All works are copyrighted by FLINT or GAMEVIL, and this wikia was given permission for their uses. GAMEVIL or FLINT own every image and sound file from the game, and suggested us to tag the files accordingly. Therefore, please tag all newly uploaded images with an appropriate license. Wikia content is actually available under CC-BY-SA, and everything found on the wikia should be free to use. This conflict results in the current demur with licensing. Still, we recommend all editors to use the , "I created this image myself" or , "This is copyrighted, but..., as they share the agreed-upon approach. You can view the License by following the Template's path, or click "Show License" to the right. This image or file is a *ingame screenshot, with permission of the players shown on it, or *'edited' image or raw file, originally created by this Wikia's staff, or *'collage' of edited files, originally created by this Wikia's staff or other original creators, which are described in the image's description from the mobile game Dragon Blaze. As such the copyright for it is owned by the company or corporation that produced it. The GAMEVIL Inc. or FLINT Inc. claimed copryright and permitted the use of these raw files for this Wikia only. It is believed that the use of a limited number of web-resolution screenshots * for identification and critical commentary on the subject in question and its contents, * on the non-profit English Dragon Blaze Wiki, also known as "dbaddiction", hosted on servers in the United States, qualifies as fair use under United States copyright law. Any other uses of this image or file, elsewhere, may be copyright infringement. Videos All Video files, which showcast ally skills, are created by our Youtube partner "Khang Jen Ringel", and this should be mentioned in the descriptions of newly created videos. Check out the doc file of the Ally Display Template, to learn how videos are added to ally articles. Edit Summary We highly recommend giving summaries for every edit, as far as possible. Summary gives other Editors an oppertunity to quickly follow a new review progress and eventually help out. In addition, it will help in the future when browsing article History, a feature which allows to review every edit ever made on any article page, and eventually undo or compare differences. With the "Last Edited" feature, which shows information about the last edit made on top of each article, we strongly recommend to keep Edit Summaries appropriate for public display. Editors are free to do their usual Edit Summaries during a review session, but should submit the final edit with an appropriate summary. Editing Phrasing Some banned words or terms that we agreed on *Avoid the word "you" and use "one" or "the player" instead *Use "Inflict" instead of "deals" *"Party members" is the whole party including Character and the 4 main Allies. Refer to Party members and Helpers when you want to mention the entire Labyrinth asset. *The playable Unit is called "Character". Do not use "Hero", since its reserved for "Hero Allies". *Key Units are Dragon Busters, Dark Souls and all similar units that are to come. Use if possible. *Summons and Pets are the same. *For Dungeons mind the following terminology (from big to small): Chapter/Map --> Area/Region --> Location --> Stage (number or name) (--> Wave) *release posters are the lore posters upon new unit's releases. promotion posters are for game modes or features *Races stands for the different types of allies in a grade. Example, the grade is Deities. The races are Dracos, Angels, Boden etc. (more will be added when needed) Dealing with the Korean version The wikia does involve all servers, but our visitors come from the GL ones. They include SEA with JP and CH, NA and EU. The orginial KR server is miles ahead of the GL ones. Thats why we keep track of their patches and allies with transltions and patch notes. We keep all translations and matters surrounding it under Category:Unreleased ContentDragon Blaze Wikia:Korean Hub. This has a reason. Due to GAMEVIL's policy we are strictly seperating GL and KR versions. We carefully watch out not to spoil the players too much in articles. Editors are not prohibited to mention and refer to KR content, when editing artciles, however we recommend to keep it simple and appropiate. Use your own Judgement. (This is also the reason why we do not make "Poll"s involving any KR content). Editors are more than welcomed to help the Admins with translations for new Patches of the KR servers. We are mainly focusing ourselves on Allies, instead of full features or game modes. Anything beyond Allies will be linked to the original Patch notes of the KR forums. We want to encourage people to research these kind of things on their own, which helps the community to develop own responsibilities. Kr patches will be announcened in Blog posts only! They will be labeld with "DB KR - date if possible + title". These posts will not be updated, but must include a link to either of the pages on Unreleased Allies, where all new allies and their translations will be carefully updated. KR translations Translations are stricly done within the Wiki staff. Mount the chat upon new patches. Translations will be done with all Editors involved. This increases accuracity. As a source we will all take the offical patch notes from the KR naver forums. (Disclaimer: All details in these posts are announcend before the actual patch went live. This means that careful revision of the translations is recommened, once the patch goes live!) For translations, Videos which showcast the skills of allies may be used as support. Note that these videos do not represent actual ingame versions, since they are made on testservers. This results in often times diffrent representations of the skills. Use your own Judgement. Editing Unreleased Allies or Units Use this improvable template to make pages for new allies or key units from the Korean version. They will be collectively hosted in categorized pages with all other units of their race on one article page (Eg. "Titans" is the article and all new Titans will be added into there using the template below) and will not receive own articles until their introduction to the Global version was offically announced. We recommend to use example pages such as Boden KR, Titan or Giants as an example and to study their layout. Remove strings that are not necessary, eg. CD string on passives when the passives of that specific unit do not have CDs. For the following, replace what is capped. *For Ascended Allies (like Titan): NAME ) Normal Attack: Name (Active 1) DESCRIPTION sec Name (Active 2) DESCRIPTION sec Name (Active 3) DESCRIPTION sec Name (Passive 1) DESCRIPTION Name (Passive 2) sec #'NAME' (Active 1) DESCRIPTION sec #'NAME' (Active 2) DESCRIPTION sec #'NAME' (Active 3) DESCRIPTION sec #''NAME'' (Passive 1) DESCRIPTION sec #''NAME'' (Passive 2) DESCRIPTION sec #''NAME'' (ULTIMATE) DESCRIPTION sec #'Normal Attack:' DESCRIPTION Notes: Category:Browse